Twilight Sparkle And Timber Spruce's Date
by danparker
Summary: An Equestria Girls Story. Twilight Sparkle decided to go on a date with her boyfriend, Timber Spruce.


Twilight Sparkle And Timber Spruce's Date

One morning in the other world, Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle of this world to be precise, was getting ready to meet her friends. "All right," she said to herself, "I got my glasses on and it's time to get going. Now I'm all dressed up."

"Yep," said Spike, "Not in your old Crystal Prep outfit." "I know," Twilight Sparkle chuckled ash she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. "Heh, ponytail," Spike thought to himself, "Funny."

After that, Twilight Sparkle and Spike left their home. A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle met up with her friends at a local shopping district.

"Howdy," said Applejack. "Hey, Twilight," said Fluttershy. "Hi, everyone," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm here." "We can see that," said Rarity, "Not in your bland Crystal Prep uniform." "That's true," said Twilight Sparkle with a chuckle. "Glad to see you doing all right today," said Sunset Shimmer.

"You got that right, Sunset Shimmer," replied Twilight Sparkle, "Hey, what's this?" Twilight Sparkle then looked at a small box. "That's a surprise," said Applejack with a sigh. "What kind of surprise?" Twilight Sparkle asked and she got closer to the little box.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted, bursting out of the box. "Yah!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "Pinkie Pie?!" "I thought I give you a surprise," Pinkie Pie explained. "Well, you did," Twilight Sparkle said, still startled, "Sunset, how does she?" "I have no idea," Sunset Shimmer answered. "I just wanted to give you a surprise," said Pinkie Pie as she stepped out of the tiny box.

"No kidding!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud. "Well, it is a surprise," said Spike, "Ok, never mind now." "So what's going on in life?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Last week," Rarity answered, "I had to work with Mountain Moron with men dress sizing." "Mountain Moron?" Twilight Sparkle repeated. "And he is clueless on what he is supposed to do!" Rarity added, "He couldn't tell a dress from a pair of pants!" "Oh?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Mountain Moron, that bozo is a complete stupid imbecile!" Rainbow Dash said out loud, "A fool!" "He can't put two and two together," Applejack said, "That's for sure. All he comes up with is negative one!" The other girls agreed.

"Ok," said Twilight Sparkle, "I still don't get it." "Who knows?" Spike said. "Maybe it's not a big deal after all," said Sunset Shimmer.

That's when a young man walked past the girls. "Hey," Pinkie Pie said, "Isn't that?" "Timber Spruce," Applejack finished. "Yep-pie," Pinkie Pie replied, "He is! He is! He is!" "Ok, Pinkie Pie," Applejack said, calming the hyperactive girl down, "We know it is him."

Before walking into the shopping area, Timber Spruce looked at Twilight Sparkle and smiled. Twilight Sparkle just smiled back. "He is a nice guy after all," said Fluttershy. "Yes," Sunset Shimmer agreed. Twilight Sparkle remained silent. "Hope his older sister doesn't go all wacky cuckoo," said Applejack, "Again."

"After that Everfree event," Sunset Shimmer said, "I doubt that will ever happen again." "We can be sure of that," said Rarity. "But I would like to go back to Camp Everfree," said Fluttershy, "Soon." "Ok," said Rarity, "You may do so as you please."

"I know," said Fluttershy. However, Twilight Sparkle still remained silent. "Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said to her at last, "What's going on? You've been quiet for some reason." "I know," Twilight Sparkle said at last, "It's just." "What?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Never mind," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Now let's go shopping!" Pinkie Pie said, already at the shopping district entrance. "Eh, what the heck," said Rainbow Dash. And so, all the girls went inside. But Twilight Sparkle remained outside for the most part. "It's because of me," Spike said, "You can't bring me into those shops."

"That's right," Twilight Sparkle said. "Or is it because of him?" Spike said. "Timber Spruce?" Twilight Sparkle replied, "Both." "Well," Spike said, "I can stay here all by myself." "Well," Twilight Sparkle said.

"And you've been thinking about him since you've met him at Camp Everfree, right?" Spike went on. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied, "He's nice." "And?" Spike went on. "And I like him," Twilight Sparkle continued. "But," Spike continued. "Please say no more," Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "I can think on my own." "Ok," Spike said. So Twilight Sparkle decided to stay out for a while.

Sometime later, after the girls had done most of their shopping, they were now getting their lunches together. They've decided to stop at an uncertain place in the shopping district for lunch. "Oh brother," Applejack said about the place, "Now the Flim Flam brothers have opened up a burger shop."

Yes, both Flim and Flam had opened their own burger shop. And today, they've put Mountain Moron to work on two jobs. The six girls immediately realized this. "Say," said Sunset Shimmer, "Isn't that?" "Oh great," Rainbow Dash said, "Now that buffoon, Mountain Moron is a cashier now?" "And cook?" Rarity said.

"I'm not sure that is a nice thing to say," said Fluttershy. "Never mind," Rarity said. "Ok," Mountain Moron said, "Uh, it is Rainbow Car, right?" "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Get my name right, you idiot!"

"Is Rainbow Crash?" Mountain Moron asked, still confused. "NO!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Rainbow Dash, you idiot!"

"Eh, forget it, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, "Let's just get our lunches." And so they did. Throughout this whole time, Twilight Sparkle just stood outside the shopping district.

When the girls walked out, Sunset Shimmer realized that Twilight Sparkle had been standing in the same spot for the whole time. "Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer said, "You've been standing here the whole time?" "Oh," Twilight Sparkle replied, startled, "Yeah. I have."

"You've missed everything we've done," Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said, "You look sidetracked." "Yeah, that's true," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's because of she knows who," Spike said. "Timber Spruce?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "I've been thinking about him all this time." "We understand," said Fluttershy. "Today was an interesting day for shopping," said Rarity. "And we were," Pinkie Pie said, "Uh, uh. I can't think of anything fun to say."

"Leave it that way," said Applejack. "We got you something to eat," said Fluttershy. "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Maybe some lunch will help you think straight," suggested Sunset Shimmer. "You're right," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"It'll help," said Spike. And so, the girls went to a local picnic area for to have their lunches. Or so they thought. "We got burgers," said Sunset Shimmer. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "Wait a minute," Applejack said, noticing a stench.

Everyone took out their burgers to see a horrible sight. "What is this?!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, looking at her rotten burger. "We've been flim-flammed!" Applejack declared. "More like ripped off," Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked, getting out her burger. Rarity ended up being horrified at her burger, which has old, mushy bananas in between two moldy old buns. On top of that, it was covered in horseradish and old gym socks. And some toenail clippings. Also, it smelled like a pair of underwear that has never been washed in years.

"AHHHH!" Rarity screamed and then she fainted. "Didn't bother to bring her fainting couch with us," said Applejack. Pinkie Pie then sniffed at the musty old burger. "Ew!" she exclaimed, "It smells bad." "That's it," Rainbow Dash said, "Mountain Moron is still an idiot."

"I'm not sure that is a nice thing to say," said Fluttershy. "Whatever the case it," Applejack said, "These are a waste of money!" "We should have thought about it twice," said Sunset Shimmer as she threw away everyone else's horrid burgers. "Sorry about that, Twilight," Applejack said to Twilight Sparkle.

"That's okay," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Let's try and find something else," said Rainbow Dash. "Totally!" Pinkie Pie squealed. And the girls thought about what else to do. But Sunset Shimmer had an idea. "Say, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said, "Why don't you asked Timber Spruce out for a date?"

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I was thinking about that." "No you weren't," said Spike, "Well, you can ask him out on a date." "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked. The other girls agreed. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I will."

That afternoon, Twilight Sparkle was walking on her own when she accidentally ran into Timber Spruce. "Oh, I'm sorry," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's okay," Timber Spruce replied, "Well, Hello, Twilight." "Hello," Twilight Sparkle said nervously.

"Well," Timber Spruce said, "I haven't seen you since the last Camp Everfree visit." "Hi," Twilight Sparkle said, "I mean yes." "I see that you've still got your dog," Timber Spruce said. "Bark," said Spike. "Yep," said Twilight Sparkle, "So I- Uh."

"Are you trying to ask a question?" Timber Spruce asked. "Yes," answered Twilight Sparkle. "Well, anyway," Timber Spruce said, "I'm here just getting some important things for Camp Everfree. I'll be here until the day after tomorrow." "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle said. "Say," Timber Spruce said, "I'm not doing anything tomorrow. So, would you like to go on a date with me?" "Uh," Twilight Sparkle stammered.

"WEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie, who was nearby, squealed in excitement. "Say yes," Spike whispered. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said at last. "Oh, thanks," Timber Spruce replied, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9:00 am. How does the park sound to you? Meet me there?"

"Deal," said Twilight Sparkle. "Now I must go back and take care of my stuff," said Timber Spruce, "See you then. And what were those noises?" Twilight Sparkle smiled. "It worked," she said.

"This is mega-mega-hyper-hyper all fast exciting!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she and the rest of Twilight Sparkle's friends ran out from behind a bush to meet her. "Congratulations, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said, "You've got yourself a date."

"I know," said Twilight Sparkle. "You should feel proud of yourself," said Spike. "I am," said Twilight Sparkle, "I can't wait for tomorrow!" "Good luck," Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy said together. "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile, "But you know, he asked."

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle woke up as normal. Well, not really. "Oh my gosh!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "I've overslept!" "I told you to not set your alarm clock one hour late," said Spike. "I know!" Twilight Sparkle said, trying to get ready, "I was just too tired!" Eventually, Twilight Sparkle got ready and she left her house with Spike.

Eventually, Twilight Sparkle got ready and she raced out the door with Spike. Twilight Sparkle made it to the local park where Timber Spruce is waiting. "Oh, hey, Twilight," said Timber Spruce, "You're really ready today, aren't you?" "Uh, yes," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Bark," said Spike. "I see that you've brought your dog with you today," Timber Spruce said. "Yes," said Twilight Sparkle. "Bark," said Spike. "Well." Said Timber Spruce, "I've think we've done enough waiting. Ready to go out on our date together?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Then let's get going!" "Right!" Timber Spruce agreed and the two raced off together.

"So where would you like to go first?" Timber Spruce asked. "Well," Twilight Sparkle replied, thinking about something, "I was thinking about going to the library." "All right," Timber Spruce replied.

So that's where they went. Of course, Spike stood outside because he wasn't allowed in the library. Inside both Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looked at all kind of different books. "So what books do you like to read?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh, natural stuff," Timber Spruce answered. "SHHHH!" a librarian hushed the two, "Quiet!" "We'll talk when we're done," said Timber Spruce. "Good idea," Twilight Sparkle replied. After the two checked out the books they've wanted, they've left the library. "As I was saying," said Timber Spruce, "These books are all about natural wildlife."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied. "I know what I've said when you were at Camp Everfree," Timber Spruce went on, "But still, I like living at Camp Everfree with my sister. It's my home." "I know," said Twilight Sparkle. "I'd never wanted to see the whole camp close," Timber Spruce continued.

"Yes," said Twilight Sparkle, "I know." "But now," Timber Spruce continued, "You're with me." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied, "You're right." "Where to next?" Timber Spruce asked. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said. So the two decided to go to the local amusement park.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Timber had a good time together going on all sorts of rides. "This is a lot of fun!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "I know!" Timber Spruce agreed. "Me too," Spike said. Even though he was running around in circles.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce continued to have fun at the amusement park until that afternoon, when the two decided to stop for a lunch break. "What do you want for lunch?" Timber Spruce asked Twilight Sparkle. "How about not getting a burger from the Flim Flam Brothers burger place at the shopping place?" Twilight Sparkle suggested.

"Ok, we'll go with that," Timber Spruce replied, "Even though we're not at the place now. So, regular sandwiches?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered. So they went to another shop in town to get sandwiches. "This looks better," Twilight Sparkle said about her sandwich."

"If you say so," Timber Spruce replied, "Just a regular salad sandwich." "Mines got tomatoes," said Twilight Sparkle. Then both laughed. And so after their lunch, they continued on with their date. "So," Timber Spruce said, "Where to now?"

"How about the park?" Twilight Sparkle suggested. "Typical," Spike said to himself. And that's where they both went to. "Tiber," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes?" Timber Spruce replied. "I'm glad that you're visiting today."

"I know," said Timber Spruce, "I'm glad to have met you." "Me too," said Twilight Sparkle, "Thanks for being here." "I'm glad to have shared many of my stories with you," said Timber Spruce. "I know," said Twilight Sparkle, "I'm just glad to be sitting next to you." Timber Spruce smiled.

After a few minutes of sitting in the park. "Shall we get going?" Timber Spruce asked. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle answered. And so they continued to have fun wherever the three went for the rest of the day. "I guess I have found a path that is better than Crystal Prep's," Twilight Sparkle thought to herself.

And by the end of the day, both Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce were really happy together. "Did you enjoy today?" Timber Spruce asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered with a happy smile. "I'm glad for you then," said Timber Spruce. "Timber Spruce?" Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes?" Timber Spruce replied.

"I love you," said Twilight Sparkle. Timber Spruce then hugged Twilight Sparkle and the he said, "I love you too." "I know," Twilight Sparkle said. "Twilight," Timber Spruce said, "I'm glad to have met you." "You too," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Can we see each other again tomorrow?" Timber Spruce asked, "Before I go back to the Camp Everfree?" "Sure," Twilight Sparkle answered. "That's great!" Timber Spruce said in response, "Well, see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Timber Spruce," said Twilight Sparkle. "Hold on," said Timber Spruce, "Before I go." "Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked, only for Timber Spruce to kiss her. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle thought, "That felt wonderful. Now it's my turn."

And Twilight Sparkle kissed Timber Spruce back. "Kiss returned," Timber Spruce said, "Well, good night." "You too," said Twilight Sparkle.

And thus, the two departed. "Wait," Timber Spruce thought to himself, "Did that dog of hers talk?"

Before Twilight Sparkle went to her home, she was greeted by her friends. "So how did it go?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh," Twilight Sparkle replied, "It went fine." "Fine?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You should have said awesome!"

"Now, now," Applejack said to Rainbow Dash. "Weee!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Fabulous," said Rarity. "I know," said Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said, "I'm proud for you. But-"

"I know," said Twilight Sparkle, "I should feel proud for myself. And I am!" "Right," said Spike. "Three cheers for Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Oh boy," Twilight Sparkle said to herself, "But thanks everyone."

And they all hugged each other. "I'm going to get used to this," Spike said to himself. "I'll meet you again," Twilight Sparkle said, "Tomorrow, Timber Spruce".

At the same time. "I can't believe the health inspector shut down our own burger shop," Flam said. "He said we've hired a moron to do our jobs," Flim explained, "All because we are cheap."

"Well, the moron has been banned from cooking at a public fast food joint because of his unintelligence ever again thanks to us," Flam said, "So I guess it wasn't a total loss." "Who cares?" Flim asked.


End file.
